a date with destiny
by Amelia rose hedgehog
Summary: very sonamy so if you don't like sonamy don't review telling me so OK no back to the story lets just say Amy gets a surprise at the end i don't want to ruin it ENJOY! please please please please review!
1. Chapter 1

The evil Eggman chuckled as he saw his mortal enemy in chains unable to move "You know Sonic I've been waiting a long time for this. But I've always pictured you running when I tested the Eggstracter on you. Oh well I guess this will do "Eggman snickered at the sight of Super Sonic he had 1 cuff on each arm and 2 cuffs on each leg.

"You won't get away with this Eggman! When I get out of these chains, oh you better watch out! "Sonic screamed trying to break free of his chains with little result 'ugh where's Amy with her hammer when you need her she here when you don't need her and gone when you do!' he thought wondering where the pink hedgehog had gone to.

"Well Sonic I believe we've waited long enough it's time to test the Eggstracter!" with that Eggman hit a button and the laser started to power up then "Bzzzzz" the laser shot a blue beam right at Sonic!

"Arghhhhh" Sonic yelped at the pain of the ray hitting him right in the chest! His fur changed back into its normal color. Then he felt a tingling sensation spread threw his body and just like that it had stopped. His emerald green eyes were shut then one eye opened discovering that he was not dead he opened the other as he inspected his body for damage. Then he noticed that there were no scars no wounds of any sorts. He was puzzled he knew the laser had hit him he felt it but he knew that he should not question his luck with that he chuckled and looked upon his mortal foe with his signature grin on his face.

"So I guess that 'Eggstracter' of yours isn't as strong as you think Hugh!"The blue hedgehog said giving his enemy an evil glair.

"Oh hohohoho on the contrary Sonic you see this laser wasn't meant to hurt you just hurt your powers "the med doctor explained (not making much sense)

"Hurt my powers what the heck does that mean!" he said

"Well let's put it simply you know those speedy feet of yours? Well they won't be so speedy any more oh and no transforming into any of your transformations **INCLUDING Super Sonic! **Oh and don'teven try using the chaos emeralds or those rings of yours they won't be so helpful anymore!"

Sonics eyes narrowed as his darkest fears had been reviled he had lost his speed he couldn't run at sonic speed he couldn't transform into any of his transformations and more importantly he couldn't protect his friends or the one he keeps his feelings well hidden from Amy Rose this tore the hedgehog apart for he knew trouble seamed to follow the pink hedgehog where ever she went then a image came to his mind an image that made him shutter it was an image of Amy she was laying lifeless on the floor. Then a banging woke him up from his trance he knew it had to be Amy by the sound of her hammer hitting the door. Then without warning the door feel flat reveling Shadow and Amy. Shadow was leaning against the wall tapping his toe impatiently "finally took you long enough sis" Shadow remarked

"Hey don't judge me it's not my fault Eggman made Sonic proof doors!" Amy said staring angrily at her brother, he shrugged then Sonic realized that Amy was there and she was there and he couldn't protect her.

"Shadow can you take care of Doctor 'Egghead' while Amy and I get out of here" Shadow nodded as he went to take care of Eggman

"But…"

"Amy this isn't the time for arguing ok now help me get these chains off!"Amy nodded and helped him get the chains off. Then Sonic fell to the ground and grabbed Amy's hand then sonic turned to Shadow "Shadow" the dark hedgehog turned at the sound of his name "Don't kill him" Shadow nodded then continued on his way. "Now come on Amy we need to get out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**~5mineuts later~**_

Amy and Sonic were running down the hallway and Sonic was glad that his sense of direction was still in tacked.

Amy was holding Sonics hand as they ran down the hallway that never seemed to end. She liked it when they ran together. But that was just it they were running together. With how much he wanted to get out of the cave she would have expected him to run at sonic speed. Yet he was running only a little faster than her own speed this worried the pink hedgehog why was he running so slowly? And what was that laser Eggman had aimed at Sonic? These were questions she would ask him latter but now wasn't the time. She looked up at her blue blur and she was surprised to see him out of breath! How could he be out of breath at this speed? She only grew more worried as they stopped at the entrance. Sonic sat on a rock that was near the entrance to catch his breath "Sonic?" Amy questioned a tone of worry in her voice

"Yeah?" he said looking up and into her green eyes. He loved looking in her eyes though he did his best to hide it."What's up?"

"Well it's just normally you would be back with Shadow taking down Eggman, and when we were running out of the cave you weren't running at your normal speed and you're out of breath!"

"Yeah, so?" he replied hopping to avoid this conversation

"So! You're not yourself!" she could tell he was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what."Tell me what happened Sonic! Tell me what really happened while you were in Eggman's layer!"

"Nothing Amy, nothing happened!" he replied with a hesitation in his voice.

"Sonic the hedgehog you better tell me the truth!" with that the hammer reappeared in her hand.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY I'll tell you just put that hammer away!" He said alarmed at the sight of the hammer. Her hammer disappeared from her hands as she sat beside him. "Well you saw the laser that was in his layer Right?" Amy nodded "He called it the '_Eggstracter'_ and I got shot by it" Amy looked at him confused for she saw no scars that would signify being shot by a laser."I know I was confused to but listen up, after he shot me with it he explained to me what happened "this was the part of the conversation that he was dreading the most "he '_gulp'_ he said… that it took away my-my powers "

"Your _powers?"_ she replied with a confused yet worried look on her face.

"Meaning I can't run at sonic speed, I can't transform, I can't gain power from the rings or chaos emeralds and … I can't protect you!" he looked at Amy and she gasped realizing what the blue hero had told her. She gave him a gentle hug knowing that it was no time for one of her _'death hugs_'. He hugged her back knowing the hug was meant to comfort him. Suddenly a pack of robots surrounded the 2. Sonic jumped in front of her knowing that he had to do his best to protect her. Then Amy got in front of him holding her hammer again. Sonic looked at her confused.

"No!" she demanded keeping an eye on the robots."This time" she turned her head to look at the used to be blue blur."I'll protect you"


	3. Chapter 3

He nodded knowing he could not protect her nor himself and for once he was glad she had her hammer in her hands. Though he still stood in battle ready position in case something was to happen to Amy he would be ready.

_**~2 minutes and 5 robots latter~**_

Amy herd a thumping sound like something fell. When she turned to see what it was she saw sonic unconscious on the ground she grew mad her grip on her hammer grew stronger. Everything was silent. Then one of the robots attempted to touch her but before it could she wiped around hitting the robot so hard it sent him flying. Then she went on a rampage hitting every robot that came within a foot of her or Sonic who still lay unconscious. When all the robots were either gone or damaged she ran over to sonic to cheek for life signs. He was still breathing which was a good thing but it was getting weaker with every breath he took then she saw the _**X tornado **_flying above Amy waved to it telling Tails to land which he did. He came over to Amy to see sonic unconscious he knelled beside him with a worried look on his little fox face

"What happened?" he said looking at Amy for answers. She told him what sonic had told her and as she finished she saw Tails's face go from worried to horrified. "This bad this is really, really bad" the little fox said putting his hands over his mouth

"Why? What's wrong with him!?" she demanded

"His body can't cope without his powers so long story aside… he's dying"

**Ok I know this was a short chapter but I couldn't help but giving you a cliff hanger ;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Amy's eyes nearly covered her face they were so big. She could feel her eyes fill with tears.

"That's strange?" Tails remarked a question in his voice. "He should be dead by know but there's something keeping him alive!"

With that Amy remembered something. She remembered seeing Eggman holding a vile that contained some sort of cobalt blue light '_that must be his powers_!' she thought. Then she knew what she had to do "Tails keep him alive!" she said starting to run towards the entrance.

"Ok but where are you going?"

"To save his life!" she said continuing on her way. Once she got to the main room she saw her brother, Shadow, knocking out the last robot

"Hey sis what's going on? "He said a grin on his face

"That doesn't matter now where's that vile with the blue light inside?" she snapped

"it's that way thru those blue doors but you might not want to go there my scanners say there's a whole lot of radiation coming from in there…wait GET BACK HERE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DONING!"

"I'm saving Sonics life and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me!" she yelled already at the door. Shadow knew he should not come between her and sonic so he just ran towards the entrance to see what had happened.

When Amy opened to the room she realized just how much radiation was in there, she drooped to the floor losing almost 80% of her energy just by entering the room. Then in the middle of she saw the room stood a pedestal with the blue vile. She tried to stand but her attempt failed as she dropped to the ground realizing she did not have the energy to stand she crawled to the pedestal. Once there she summoned just enough energy to swing her arm up hitting the vile it fell to the floor shattering on impact then a blue orb escaped the vile "Go, Go your free!" she took her last breath and collapsed on to the ground


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Back with Sonic, Shadow, and Tails~**_

Sonic was not doing any better in fact he was getting worse. Tails was starting to lose hope. Then he saw a blue orb come from out of the cave he noticed it was the exact same color as Sonics fur!

"Tails back away from sonic now!" Shadow said knowing what it was and what it was going to do.

Tails obeyed the black hedgehog while still keeping an eye on the blue hero. The orb got close to Sonics face it was now illuminating his face with a blue glow. Suddenly it dissolved over his face then a blue light covered the hedgehog as he began to levitate over the ground. Then a flash of light covered the cobalt hedgehog. Tails and Shadow averted their eyes from the blinding light. When the light ceased they looked to see Sonic alive! And in Super Form! His eyes were wide as he looked himself over to discover his powers were Back!

"Wahoo!" he cheered zooming into the sky. He did a couple loopty loops before returning to the ground "Oh I am Back! Baby!" he exclaimed giving one last cheer before realizing Amy was no were to be seen. He knew Amy was there when he passed out "Wait where's Amy?" first he looked at Tails then at Shadow. Tails did the same Knowing that Shadow was in the cave when Amy went in.

Shadow sighed and told them what had happened

"And with how long she's been in there She-She's probably dead."

Sonics eyes narrowed 'she sacrificed herself for me?' he knew he couldn't hide his feelings for her any longer. He knew what he had to do and he was glad that in his super form he was immune to radiation.

"You two get home I'll be back with Amy in a few, and Shadow don't worry I will bring your sister back alive and that's a promise!" the now golden hedgehog ran into the cave at a break neck speed leaving the 2 in the dust

He got to the door in less than 2 seconds. The door was already opened and he could see his little rose lying on the ground her pale skin was getting paler.

"You saved me" he said as if she could hear him. "You gave me back both my life and my powers and I am very grateful" he started walking forward, and with each word he said his love grew stronger. "Now I will return the favor. "He got on his knees beside her and held her in his warm and loving arms bridle style. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you. " His head came closer to hers until their lips meat her cold lips started to regain their warmth then a flash of light covered the two, and all the remaining radiation was blown out of the room. Then the flash ceased and Amy was alive again*!* he broke the kiss then whispered in her ear "I love you Amelia Rose" he pulled away from her his hands now around her waist and hers around his neck. Her eyes opened reviling that she now had the same color eyes as his now blood red eyes.

"Sonic…" She was interrupted by his finger on her lips.

"Before you talk you might want to take a look at yourself. "He said removing his hand and giving her a grin she had a confused look on her. Until she looked at her arm to see that it was glowing like Sonics. She pulled one of her quills into view to see that it too was glowing and instead of its usual pink color it was now a bright gold. Then she looked down to see that she was floating above the ground.

"I'm-I'm in super form! Oh my gosh! But… how can I be in super form I- I don't have a connection to the chaos emeralds like you do?" a puzzled look came across her face

"Oh?" a playfully puzzled look came to his face "you see when I kissed you I transferred my powers to you and don't worry I still have my powers but now you can do what I do."

"You mean?"

"yep that means you can spin dash obviously transform and…" he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "run at sonic speed" he backed off and let the information sink in "Just a little gift for saving me" He said with a cocky grin Amy started to giggle "what what's so funny" he wrapped his hands around her waist

"oh it's nothing I was just thinking about how Eggman is going to react when he finds out" she giggled and this time Sonic chuckled with her. He pulled her close and then looked at her loving eyes and he looked back at her with the same amount of love.

"I love you Amelia Rose" he said holding her close to his body.

"As do I Sonic T Hedgehog" They leaned towards each other.

"Wait" she said her hand on his lips "I can run as fast as you can right?" she lifted a eyebrow as they began to lower to the ground and their fur began to change back to their original colors.

"Hopefully no faster!" he replied with his trademark cockiness. Their feet hit the floor and Amy giggled as she let go of her blue hero. "Well let's test it out" Sonic gave her a confused look "Tag your it!" she ran out of the room in a pink blur

"I'm never going to get over this" he said flying out of the room and chasing his lover into the sunrise.

The

End

****this is a note for my friend PLATINUM ASSASSIN ALCHEMIST I know you don't like!'s But it's my fanfiction I'm going to use them as I darn please! **


End file.
